iCabin
by Mixwe
Summary: Spencer, on a whim, brings the iCarly gang to a crapy old cabin for Summer Vacation. Drama comes about when the three young teens are in close quarters with eachother and their neighbors. SEDDIE! WOOT WOOT!
1. Chapter 1: Cabin o Dirt

**iCabin**

**I don't own iCarly one bit!**

**Chapter 1: Cabin-o-Dirt**

**Spencer's POV:**

_**Click clack click-idy click-clack…**_

**Surfing the web… I was never really good at it. In fact I suck at technology in general. But the times are passing me by, all the kiddos are on the internet all the time now… speaking of kiddos, I should really do something nice for my baby sister. The summer after sophomore year should be memorable… let's see… maybe a trip…**

_**Click-click clicky-clack-click…**_

**Mexico? Ew, ew, ew, they've got giant bugs there… Ireland? Carly hates bagpipe music… Disney World? Ooh, lil' pricey. Maybe something local…**

_**Clack clack clack…**_

**A camp? Ages 8-12, that won't work. Maybe just a cabin…**

_**Clicky clicky clack-click…**_

**Seattle's Lake-side Cozy Cabins… hrm… sounds promising… nature… fishing… neighbors to interact with or avoid… all sounds good. I should go tell her!**

**Narrator's POV:**

**Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV. It was the first week into summer vacation and they were already turning into couch potatoes.**

"**uuuuh," Sam groaned but didn't move a muscle. Carly, understanding the language some how and passed Sam the plate of fruits and cheeses.**

"**uuuuh," Freddie groaned in a similar way.**

"**grrrarrr," Sam grumbled, rejecting Freddie's request as she clutched the plate of food.**

"**aaaaye," Carly mumble-reasoned with Sam.**

"**grumph" Sam grunted, making it clear that she was not going to share.**

**Before the lazy grumble-fest could continue Spencer came bursting in from the other room. This caused all three friends to jump a little from their previously set-in positions.**

"**CARLY, CARLY, CALRY, CARLY!!" Spencer wailed as he galloped over to their couch.**

"**What, what, what, what?" Carly mocked her brother.**

"**I've come up with a sure-fire way to get you three off your butts!"**

"**What if I don't wanna get off my butt..." Sam mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.**

"**Alright Spencer, don't hold out on us." Carly called up over her head.**

"**CAMPING! CABIN! YOU THREE AND I! LOTS-O-FUN! PACK, PACK PACK!" Spencer hollered.**

"**What? Pack now?" Carly asked feeling a little bombarded.**

"**YES! But of course! We leave ASAP! It's a two-hour drive!" Spencer was now bouncing up and down with glee.**

"**All of us?" Freddie asked hopeful.**

"**Yeah, yeah! Come on guys let's move it out! We're going to stay there for a week, PACK!" Spencer ran around and lifted everyone off the couch.**

"**Alright Spencer, calm down. Come on Sam, there's enough of your clothes in your drawer in my room, Freddie, go over to your house and pack. This is gunna be fun!" Carly ordered happily, she was glad they were going to do **_**something**_**.**

* * *

**Spencer drove, Freddie sat shot gun, and the two girls scrunched together in the back seat with a bunch of Spencer's floaty toys that they couldn't talk him out of bringing.**

**The two hour drive went by without too much trouble. It started out with Sam wining to go to every fast-food restaurant they passed by, eventually they just ordered a bunch of food and fed it to Sam in fifteen minute intervals. Spencer loaded up on sporks at the Taco Bell they stopped at, and spent a lot of time explaining what sculpture he planned to make with them. They all enjoyed car games, Sam cheated Freddie out of winning which caused an argument, but it was soon drowned out by Spencer's crazy screaming.**

"**LAND HO! WE ARE HERE! All right my brave adventurers, let's head over to that lovely lodging information hut!"**

**The clerk lady gave them their key and directed them were their cabin was. She was very cranky and was obviously annoyed with Spencer's cheeriness. But that didn't faze him one bit. He juggled his pool toys, attracting attention from passer-bys, and found his way to their cabin.**

**Carly's POV:**

**Okay, it wasn't the BEST cabin… I mean, it had floors and a ceiling and… and… walls… that's all that really matter's, right? Ugh, the kitchen was a dark useless cave, the stares did NOT look safe enough to apply pressure to, and dirt was tracked in EVERYWHERE by people… and some unidentified creatures. Yuck, yuck, yuck…**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Gross, this place looks like it hasn't had a good sweeping since the 60s… Spencer REALLY didn't want to pay too much did he... well, as long as I get to hang out with my friends a little, it doesn't really matter… right?**

**Spencer's POV:**

**THIS PLACE IS THE BOMB-DIGGITY!! WOO HOO!!**

**Sam's POV:**

"**Spencer? I thought you were bringing us to a cabin, not the city dump." I voiced my opinion; I could see it on Carly's and Freddork's faces too.**

"**Come on guys! This place is great! Looks like the rooms are upstairs, last one there's a rotten egg!" he called, jumping past us. But with one bounding leap onto those rickety old stairs, he crashed right through. Dust clouded up into our faces. Carly and Fredward shielded themselves and went into a coughing fit, I, however, was on the floor in a laughing fit.**

"**Spencer! *cough cough* Are you okay?" Carly asked worriedly.**

"**Yep, yep…" Spence grunted a little as he got himself up, "I'm good." His previous sickeningly upbeat behavior was gone; he looked like the rest of us now, grimacing and a little nervous.**

"**We'll make it work" he said, "some how…"**


	2. Chapter 2: Competition

**iCabin**

**I don't own any iCarly-ness, frowny face :(**

**Chapter 2: Competition**

**Narrator's POV:**

**The group stared at the tall expanse of crumbling stairs that came between them and their bed rooms.**

"**We could create some sort of ramp…" Carly suggested.**

"**Out of what? The handy-dandy ramp-building-kit we keep in the trunk of the car?" Sam shot it down.**

"**Well…" Freddie began, looking around, "Here! We'll take this rope and attach it to the top. That way we could pull on it for support and use the good-steps to get up and down."**

"**How are we gunna get it up there dorkwad?" Sam's antagonist mood was getting on Freddie's nerves.**

"**Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Freddie shot back defensively.**

"**Calm down chillins, I'll find a way up there to tie the rope." Spencer stepped up. He balanced himself up on the second step (which didn't fall like the first did), swaying back and forth because of the lack of railing. "Carly, hand me the rope." Spencer requested.**

"**Okay, while you guys do that I'm going to explore a little." Sam said and started for the foggy glass door out to the lake in the back yard.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Things have been changing with me and Sam, a LOT. And I don't think it's just me who notices, I've been picking up some signals coming from her side too. Like when she turned to head out the door, I'm almost sure she was signaling for me to come with her. Okay, this one might be a little in my head, but come on. Spencer and Carly are busy, she looked at me RIGHT before she said she was leaving, I think it's pretty clear.**

"**Yeah, I'll go too. Good luck you two!" I called and followed Sam out the door eagerly. Ignoring the responsibility I now set on my two friends.**

"**Hey Freddork" she acknowledged my presence, nodding her head slightly.**

"**Sup, Puckett." I responded, walking with her along the beach, avoiding cigarette butts and broken glass.**

"**At least it's by a lake." she chucked at our unfortunate situation.**

"**Yeah, that place is just a pile of wood splinters loosely tethered together by dirt."**

"**Yeah, if only your mom was here…" she began.**

"**What?!? Why would you want my mom anywhere near us?" I questioned. We were now walking along a collapsing dock.**

"'**Cause the sight of that place would probably kill her." She smirked up at me.**

**I chuckled and began telling a story about my crazy mother, but was interrupted by a loud *SPLASH*. I looked around…**

"**Sam? SAM?" I called, she was no where to be seen, "SAM!" I shouted again, did she fall off the dock? I looked around frantically, the water was too dark. I leaned over to peer in when I felt a wet hand reach up and grip my shirt collar.**

"**SAM NO!" I wailed, but it was too late, she was pulling me in.**

**The water was cold, but not painfully cold, the kind of cold you could get used to. The sea weed tangled around my legs as I bobbed up and down, fuming with anger.**

"**Sam!" I scolded her with the tone of my voice, she was laughing furiously from below the dock's shady cover. My rage soon fizzled out and I started laughing too. She floated around me on her back, which was very impressive since she was being weighed down by her soaking baggy clothes. I attempted to do the same, but I was soon pulled under by my devious swimming partner.**

**She was laughing even harder as I sputtered to the surface.**

"**Umm… how goes it neighbor?" a voice came from above. We both stopped our shenanigans and looked up at the mysterious voice.**

**Sam's POV:**

**He was gorgeous. Dusty blonde hair, tan, fit, with a blazing white smile that made me catch my breath. His eyes were a honey caramel color with an almost sarcastic look to them … but I liked that.**

"**ha-ma-na ha-ma-na ha-ma-na ," I muttered quickly, at a loss for words.**

"**We're livin' right over there, our cabin is really a piece of shit" He continued, looking only at me. "I've been working my ass off fixing it up though. I figured you must have fallen in, this dock is no good either."**

"**We're fine, thanks." Freddie replied coldly.**

"**Maybe the little lady needs a hand," He said in a mocking kind of voice. His eyes flickered over to Freddie's, not backing down to a challenge.**

"**I can get out myself," I smirked at him and pulled myself up, showing off as much acrobatic skills possible in this situation.**

**He clapped for me. I wrung out my shirt and hair, explaining that I just jumped in because I felt like it, not out of clumsiness.**

"**Freddie was the klutz." I looked over my shoulder at him; he was angrily stewing in the water.**

**I walked over to the border of our two cabins, there was an old fence separating them. I found out his name was Kyle and he bragged about his jet-skiing. I raised an eye brow, smiling, I challenged him to a jet-ski race later.**

**When he said his goodbye he playfully punched my shoulder and, ignoring the open door, hopped over the fence gracefully. I watched him swagger into his cabin, which was in much better shape than ours.**

**I forgot all about the drenched dork I left in the lake.**


	3. Chapter 3: What a Sight!

**iCabin**

**I in no way own iCarly… at ALL**

**Chapter 3: What a sight!**

**Carly's POV:**

**Me and Spencer finished up the crumbling stair case (without ANY help from my two best friends who abandoned us to go walking on the beach, which, by the way, what is that about?!?). It was kinda cool learning some construction skills; I did pretty good (which is impressive considering my hatred of dust).**

**Spencer got up to the top and tied the rope, we found out steps 2, 4, 5, 8, 9, and 11 were okay to step on, the others Spencer proved unsafe by crashing right through. The 5 to 8 jump and the 11 to the top were the widest, but still manageable. The rope helped a lot. It's almost like rock-climbing every time we need to get up stairs.**

**Turns out the upstairs were just two rooms and a bathroom. So we decided to have a girls room and a guys room.**

**When we called the job done, as if right on cue, Sam came stomping back in.**

"**Ooh, looks like we did a good job!" Sam admired the staircase.**

"**We?" I place my hand on my hip and puckered my lips like I had just sucked a lemon.**

"**Sorry Carls, I had an emergency…"**

"**What emergency?" I asked, not buying it for a second.**

"**Well… I almost had to build a staircase!" I laughed at my lazy best friend, but it was soon interrupted by Spencer's wailing.**

"**CARLY! HELP ME!" he hollered. It was a funny sight. Spencer had crashed through the stairs again (probably when he was coming down) and he had his head, upper chest, arms, and one leg sticking out as he squirmed.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

**I watched Carly place her dainty little outfits into the top two drawers of the dresser, making sure there was a separate section for each type of clothing. I, on the other hand, stuffed all I could into one drawer after she convinced me I couldn't leave them on the floor.**

**After Carly finished with the organizing she rubbed her hands together and gazed at her work, sometimes I wonder what's wrong with that girl…**

"**So…" she turned to me, smiling suspiciously "how was your afternoon…?" she waggled her eyebrows as if she was saying she already knew.**

"**Um, fine." I replied sharply, but knew that wasn't enough to get her to stop making that face.**

"**You and Freddie both came in soaked, what happened there?" she was smiling even wider now, and winking… uh, this girl could get annoying.**

"**What are you implying?!?" I decided to cut to the chase.**

"**You and Freddie… ya know… hittin' it off" She nudged me playfully.**

"**Um, noooooo… no, no, NO. Me and that nub? *psh* no." I felt my throat close up a little, I got up and walked away, avoiding eye contact. I had been feeling some weird things towards that dork lately, and I wasn't ready to talk about it to myself yet, so I wasn't about to talk about it to Carly!**

"**You don't think you might like hi—" she started.**

"**No." I cut it off.**

"**Not even a lit—"**

"**No."**

"**But just now, you tw—"**

"**No."**

"**You sound like a broken record Sam!" Carly was frustrated, putting me back into power, I liked having power.**

"**It's not like that at all Carls. Now, can we drop it? I gotta go change." I picked up my PJs and escaped out the door before she could answer.**

**I sighed with relief and stomped off towards the only bathroom.**

**I was so scrambled in thoughts about Freduchini that I didn't hear the sound of the shower already going as I swung open the door to find HIM there. Freddie, showering, nude. (Okay, there was a towel on the shower door, so I didn't see anything THAT bad). I froze. My heart did a flip-flop. I really didn't know what to do in this situation. He was so… not how I thought he would look. He had muscles, not gross body-builder muscles, but still muscles. I couldn't process this, my mind was reeling. This did not look like a dork to me, at least no normal dork. This was a Freddork.**

**Then I realized I had better get out of there, now. He was too busy singing off key and scrubbing his bare toned chest to notice me. I swiftly closed the door, as quietly as I could, and backed away from the scene of the crime.**

**My hand went to my mouth, my eyes were wide. I looked like a deer caught in the head-lights. I let out the breath I had been holding the whole time and sank to the floor.**

**If I thought I was thinking about Freddie a lot before I REALLY was now! Ooh… he looked good. Damn good.**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast and a Visitor

**iCabin**

**I, in no way, am in ownership with iCarly**

**Chapter 4: Breakfast and a Visitor**

**Sam's POV:**

**I stuffed my face with my breakfast of misshapen pancakes and blackened bacon, it was the best food you could expect out of that rusty excuse of a kitchen, but as long as it's edible (or partially edible) it's in my mouth! Spencer fumbled around with another burnt pancake, trying to pry it off the pan for Carly.**

"**Hey guys." came a familiar deep voice from behind.**

"**Hiya Freddie!" Called Carly over my shoulder, I didn't look up. Not after last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it long enough to fall asleep at a "reasonable time" as Carls puts it.**

"**Hey Freddo! Catch!" Spencer lauched a piece of bacon over his shoulder, I didn't look up to make sure, but it made a smack as if it hit Freddie in the chest. Ooh, his chest… No! I will NOT let myself start thinking about… the incident… again…**

"**Morning Sam…?" He said, apparently I was being a little too obvious with my avoiding him, but I couldn't take the risk of looking at him.**

"**Sam" Carly used my name in a kind of confused-scolding way; I dug my face in my poofy blonde curls.**

"**Saaaaaaaam" Freddie called, mockingly, as he leaned in towards me. I felt his hot humid breath on the back of my neck, it sent a chill down my spine… the shower was humid…**

"**Ugggh…" groaned out loud. Why did he have to have muscles?**

"**Are you okay Sam?" Freddie asked, done playing his little game, "You sound sick."**

"**I'm fine." I replied sharply, I wasn't fine, I was WAY beyond fine! But I couldn't tell **_**him**_** that.**

"**No, really Sam, tell the truth. Because my mom could tell you some horror stories about going to a foreign place and getting a disease, people die!"**

"**Um… Freddie, we're, like, two hours out of Seattle, not exactly a foreign place." She smiled.**

**As my two best friends debated lightly back and forth at what makes a place foreign or not, I had to resort to banging my head against the table to get that Freddie image out of my mind. Ugh, he was so… wait. I didn't think this about him all the time. Maybe, if I looked at him now, it wouldn't make things worse… maybe it would make things better! You know, give me a fresh, regularly dorky Freddie picture to stick in my brain. I looked.**

**Bad idea. Worse. So much worse. Not only did I see his muscles shaping through his shirt, but he was looking at me, not oblivious like the shower scene. He was looking right at me. His dark cocoa eyes drew me in deeper and wrapped around me. His partial concern but partial teasing smile made me feel… safe. WOAH. I have GOT to get outa here!**

**A knock at the door sounded through the rickety cabin. Saved by the bell!**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Sam looked at me… weirdly. Like she was looking INTO me and could tell I was thinking of her. What was with her? Just as I was about to ask a *clunk clunk clunk* came from the back of the room.**

"**COME IN!! SPENCER'S BREAKFAST CAFÉ IS OPEN FOR BUISNESS!" Spencer called over his head as he patted down a small fire he started on a pancake with his spatula.**

"**Yeah… hey man, I was just coming to see if…" the guy started, "Hey! There ya are!" He was looking at Sam. It was THAT guy. The guy from the beach, that Kyle guy. I felt my face burn at the way he looked at her.**

"**Yo Kyle, what's up?" Sam was eager to answer, my face burned hotter.**

"**I was just taking you up on that jet-ski race you mentioned." His arms hung at his sides lazily and he was slightly hunched over, bad posture.**

"**Oh you don't know what you're in for." She teased him.**

**He looked her up and down, my fists clenched, "Not much." He played along.**

"**Oh you think you can handle this?" she gestured her arms out, presenting herself.**

"**I guess we'll see." His eyebrow shot up, arrogantly. He walked out the door, with her on his tail. **_**She**_** walked with her arms hanging lazily and **_**she**_** walked slightly hunched over with bad posture. This observation hit me hard and fast in the stomach.**

**I wasn't like that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar

**iCabin**

**Chapter 5: Familiar**

**Carly's POV:**

**Sam rushed out the screen door, following closely to that hot guy that had just presented himself. Who was he? And WHY didn't Sam tell me about him?!?**

**I felt strangely hurt that I wasn't invited to go, but then again, I would have hated jet-skiing. But I could have just sat on the boat and watched other people do it, as long as I was there having fun. But I'd let Sam and what's-his-face have time together.**

"**How could Sam go off with that jerk?!?" Freddie's sudden outburst brought me out of my thoughts.**

"**Well, for one, because he's smokin' hot!" I started laughing but quickly swallowed it when I saw his face, "Geez Freddie calm down."**

"**Calm down? CALM DOWN?!? DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Freddie was flying off the handle. He never yelled at me like this, I just whimpered quietly like a puppy being scolded.**

**Spencer, shifting into his protective brother gear, said, "Inside voices Freddo"**

"**Come'ere" Freddie grumbled under his breath as he pulled me into the living room.**

"**What is it, what is it?!?" I pulled my arm out of his grasp.**

"**It's, just… that guy! And Sam… together!" He gestured in front of himself to emphasize how big a deal this was.**

"**I see a little green monster" I teased, swaying back and forth.**

"**He's just SO, wrong for her!" He exclaimed, that confused me.**

"**What are you talking about? He's, like, her PERFECT MATCH! I can already tell that, and I only saw him for thirty seconds!" I reasoned.**

"**No he's not!"**

"**Yes he is! Come on Freddie, why can't you just be happy for Sam, I am!" His face dropped. Then I realized on what level this was affecting him. "I'm sorry Freddie."**

"**No, no you're right." He nodded, dropping his head a bit.**

"**Freddie…"**

"**I'm just going to go and check some iCarly videos on my laptop."**

"**Come on Freddie,"**

"**I'll tell you if there's anything good" he cut me off, pulling on the rope to get up the precarious stairway.**

**What did I do?**

**Sam's POV:**

"**You are going down" Kyle taunted as we approached the jet-skies.**

"**You are going down-er" I copied his head bob and swagger.**

**He chuckled, reached into his pocket and pulled something out.**

"**Beef jerky?" he offered me half, I took the whole thing.**

"**Don't mind if I do!" I smiled broadly, he let it slide.**

* * *

**We raced twice so far, he won the first, I won the second. Our smiles got wider and more confident as we approached the last corner to the finish line.**

**He was slightly ahead of me. I bit down on my lip and squinted. The adrenalin was controlling all my muscles. Sprays of water pelted my face. I breathed in a huge chilling breath and lunged myself to the left, cutting ahead of him for a few seconds, until I plummeted into the cold unforgiving lake. The jet-ski drove ahead of me until its momentum ran out.**

**I fought for a way to air. I was so disoriented from diving head first that I turned and curled but couldn't decipher my ups and downs until my buoyancy pulled me to the surface. I burst out, hacking up tons of water. I desperately kicked and coughed. Wiping the water from my eyes I spun around searching for Kyle.**

"**WINNER!! I RULE ALL!!" He was standing on his jet-ski, with one hand on the handle and one pumping a fist in the air. I scoffed at his victory lap angrily. Was it really all about winning to him? Didn't it matter that I could have gotten hurt? Wait… this sounded familiar. I bobbed up and down, thinking, and waiting for him to finish and help me out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Night

**iCabin**

**Chapter 6: Movie Night**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Sam came in soaked, again, from her date with **_**Kyle**_**. K-y-l-e… ugh… I hate that guy. The way he looked at her, like he was better than her and he could manipulate her…**

**I listened from upstairs as Carly fretted about Sam ruining her clothes. I glared down at Sam; I hated everything about this situation, so why couldn't I hate Sam. No matter how many times I say it, I just can't hate her. My eyes scanned back over to Carly who was taking off Sam's soggy jacket, holding it an arms length away. She was cute, and very nice… but that was it. There was nothing there. It was logical for me to like her and there was hope we would get together one day, but there needs to be more than that, doesn't there? I sighed at my messed up relations with my two best friends.**

**I was beginning to feel a little stalker-ish, just staring at them from the staircase. I stretched and began to get up when I heard something—**

"**You… like him don't you?" Carly's confused voice traveled up to me. I sat back down and settled in.**

"**I know I shouldn't, but, when we're together… I just…" Sam spoke straight-forward and emotional, so unlike her.**

"**I never thought I'd see the day!" Carly exclaimed.**

"**Today made me realize something." Sam's voice was very mature and thoughtful… also unlike her, "Kyle was so… cool, and dangerous. And he had beef jerky! BEEF JERKY! We both love meat! He's competitive, and challenging… he is, me. The male version of me…" I seethed through her little speech, hurt rippled through me with every word. I hated feeling this way. Carly was right, I should be happy for Sam. Her most recent boyfriend was Jonah who cheated on her, and she finally found someone who actually liked her.**

**But I liked her too.**

**I stormed back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I had to get Sam out of my mind.**

**Carly's POV: **

"**He has a temper… he hates school… he cares too much about power and winning… and he doesn't know how to show he cares. He's everything I don't like in myself too." My friend looked up at me, troubled.**

"**So… are you going to tell Freddie?" I asked, a wave of guilt washing over me, "because I think I might have caused some damage…"**

"**What? What'd you do?" She asked.**

"**I… said some things…"**

"**What kind of things?"**

"**I basically told him to leave you and Kyle alone." I grimaced, remembering my slip of tongue.**

"**You WHAT?!?" Her eyes got wide.**

"**Well, you guys looked so cute together, and I know how it's been a while since you've been with a guy…" she winced at that, another tongue slip, "But you were happy now! And he was saying all these things that were not true. I just wanted you to stay happy." I felt so awful.**

"**I get it Carly," She smiled a forgiving smile, opening her arms. I hurried to the hug.**

"**What're you going to do?"**

"**I really don't know yet." She answered quietly.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"**MOVIE NIGHT! MOVIE NIGHT!" Spencer's yelling carried to us from down stairs.**

"**Where'd you find a TV in this dump?" I called down to him.**

"**It was set up on the computer by our dear Freddo!" Spencer beamed up at me with enthusiasm. The mention of Freddie made my heart speed up for a few seconds before I shook it off.**

**I slipped down the stairs without too much trouble, Carly, who was behind me, took FOREVER. I went and plopped down on the old ripped up couch. I had chosen a spot a good enough distance from Freddie, but the large springs under the thin fabric caused me to bounce, lose my balance, and fall over his lap.**

"**Woah there Fredderly, a little elbow room please?" I fought to get up and off of him, hiding a blush that I felt warming my face.**

"**That wasn't my fault!" he argued.**

"**Yeah-yeah sure" I replied sarcastically, "just keep your distance."**

**His weight against the poorly constructed cushions made a trench that was almost impossible not to slip down into. I pulled away until I felt settle and let go. Immediately the angle caused me to slide down till I was sitting right up against his side. The blush deepened and my eyes grew.**

"**Well if you insist." I said, trying to gain control over the situation. To my surprise he didn't object. Just resituated himself to help me be more comfortable. I snuggled in letting his warmth spread over me. I smiled to myself and looked down. He raised his arm over my head and around my shoulders. I sunk in a little deeper. I was over flowing with happiness.**

"**Make room for Spency!" Spencer called as he squeezed in between us to get to the best view of the screen. I squirmed away and Freddie's arm retreated back to himself. I let out a frustrated sigh.**

**Freddie cleared his throat a little, recomposing himself, and said "So Spencer, what'd you bring for us to watch?"**

"**Galaxy Wars anyone?" He made a goofy happy face as he held up the entire series.**

**I groaned. Freddie excitedly picked out which one of the movies he wanted. After a little while Carly came back with a tray full of drinks and small snacks for everyone.**

* * *

**We were at the climax of the movie. Carly had given up long ago and was reading a girly teen book in the chair across the room. Spencer was still buried in between us, he was rocking back and forth with a bundle of tissues in his hands, sobbing. Commander Lee had just been swallowed up by the big-gooey monster and Princess Tabitha was weeping into her space suit.**

"**But… *sniff* they were *sniff sniff sniff* finally together!" he blew his nose harshly, "I can't watch this!" he concluded and got up in a huff and left the room.**

**I let out a long relieved breath now that the Spencer barrier was out of the way. I looked warily over to Freddie, who I found had been looking at me. We both turned away quickly, staring at the screen.**

**After a few seconds passed I had to say something, anything.**

"**That's stupid." I had broken the silence, maybe not in the best way, but I had done it.**

"**What?" he turned to me, a smile creeping onto his face.**

"**That! Why is it that in every sci-fi movie their guns shoot out dumb colorful beams? I, personally, think bullets are scarier than rainbows, but that's just me." I found it funny how easily the words came out. I have thought about that before, but I made it sound so natural, not like I was covering up my growing feelings for the boy next to me.**

"**Most of the bullets are red, you know, for danger." He argued with a smile.**

"**Okay, okay, but what about the noise they make? That high pitched *pew pew pew*, how is THAT threatening?" he chuckled and slid down in his seat. I did the same, we were both more comfortable.**

**We spent the rest of the movie debating casually about one thing or another having to do with the movie. We even made fun of it by talking for the characters in mock-intense voices. And I don't know how it happened, but I ended up sitting next to him with my legs resting over his lap. He had replaced his arm were it belonged, over my shoulders on the back of the couch and we just… enjoyed each other.**

**It was the best night I had spent in a long time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Building

**iCabin**

**iCarly is not in my possession at all**

**Chapter 7: Building**

**Carly's POV:**

"**Sam! Over hear! Look at this one!" I called across the beach to my best friend. I held up the eroded clam shell. Almost all the black had been scraped away and all the pearly beauty shown out.**

"**Pretty cool Carlio, but check out this baby!" She presented something to me. I let out a quick scream and stumbled back after I figured out it was a leech.**

"**Sam! Get that thing off your finger!" the parasite was hungrily attached to her thumb.**

"**Chill Carls, look, no harm done!" she pealed it away from her flesh. I breathed heavily for a moment, shaken but recovering.**

"**Fly away little bugger!" she yelled as she whipped the leech back into the lake.**

**I don't think it was intentional, Sam wasn't THAT good a throw, but the leech landed directly on Freddie's head. (He was swimming in the lake.) She laughed at his spastic shaking and screaming. The leech was launched a good distance away until it safely rejoined its home in the water.**

"**Sam!" I scolded, but she didn't answer me, she was in a fit of laughter, rolling around on the beach.**

"**I have to admit, that was an awesome shot." a deep voice came from behind.**

"**Oh hey, Kyle?" I greeted him.**

"**Yeah, Kyle." He responded, but then focused all his attention to Sam who was getting up and dusting herself off a bit. "Up for another race today?"**

"**That sounds cool, but I'm spending today with my peeps." She said, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I smiled; Sam had definitely matured a lot recently.**

"**Oh, scared you're going to LOSE again?" I could tell he was joking, but still, it sounded a bit obnoxious.**

"**I was thrown from the vehicle! That's not a true win!" she said, same old Sam coming back.**

"**That was your own fault." He reminded her.**

"**Or WAS it?" she was joking now, "I suspect foul play." She eyed him in an accusing way.**

**Kyle chuckled a little to himself, but was finally getting the hint, "Alright, when you're ready to challenge me again, I'll still be over there, being awesome." He sauntered back over to his cabin. And with that, Sam's choice was made. I turned to her, beaming with pride.**

"**You handled that nicely."**

"**He's a cool guy, we can probably still hang out sometime. Just not right now." Her crooked smile was almost… wise and teenager-ish at the same time.**

"**I never knew you could be so… sensible." I was truly baffled.**

"**I've been figuring out a lot of things recently." I smiled at her, but she didn't see me, she was looking at a certain tech producer in the water.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I had gone to sleep last night so happy I thought my cheeks were going to pop from smiling so hard.**

**But I woke up this morning feeling bitter, jealous, and toiled with.**

**She was dating Kyle. Not me. Not me for one second. And last night, she was just playing with my head! That happiness was hollow and unsatisfying. It left me empty. I almost wished she would stop doing that, giving me hope. We had moments, big and small, and they always made me feel great, but soon after it dissolved into something ugly. Why did she do that to me? Couldn't she just tell it to me straight?**

**I wish I could summon the courage to just ask her… but… what if this was all in my head? What if all those moments were just her way of expressing friendship? It would just make things awkward between us… and then she might stop.**

**In a way, that hope, that horrible false hope, was better than nothing at all. Even if it was all in my head, at least I was happier than I would be if she wasn't there at all.**

**But I don't know how much longer I can live this way. After a while, I'm going to need more.**

**Why did she have to kiss me on that balcony? Why did we have to pretend it didn't happen? Because it did. And it meant something. And I don't think I could live without an answer anymore. Because being with her, truly with her, would be worth any amount of humiliation. And our friendship was strong enough, it would be able to survive this if I was really wrong.**

**I had to find Sam.**

* * *

Hey! It's a-me! Yopp, the writer. (and YES, I did replace yup with yopp, have you seen Horton Hears a Who? You will know where it's from). Any way, I just wanted to say DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT? I really like this story, I think it's good… but I haven't gotten a lot of reviews and I'm losing ambition to write… So PLEASE if you like it or love it or hate it or don't really care, REVIEW! Because I love hearing your opinions, criticism, suggestions, observations, and even little encouragements make my day :) pweaz!


	8. Chapter 8: Mix Up

**iCabin**

**I am in no way associated with the ownership of iCarly**

**Chapter 8: Mix-up**

_**--- At the same time as the last chapter ---**_

**Melanie's POV:**

**I come home for the summer to hang out with Sammy only to find out she's off on vacation! Well at least I get to surprise her!**

**I paid the taxi cab and started to walk up the long drive way to the cabin Ms. Benson had given me the information to. She also gave me a case of different ointments and repellents to give Freddie.**

**Just as I started forward a huge truck drove by. There were puddles on the ground from the rain last night and the truck rained mud down ALL OVER my new blouse and skirt! I just stood there for a moment gaping at what had just happened. I let out a scream and stomped my feet in frustration before I trudged my way over to the cabin door.**

**I knocked and Spencer answered.**

"**Hey Sam, what happened to you?" He greeted me.**

"**Actually Spencer, it's Melanie. And a big truck sprayed me! May I PLEASE come in? I have to change clothes right away!" I was a little pushier than I usually am, but if I didn't wash these clothes soon the stain would set!**

"**Oh sure, sure, come on in…" the end of his sentence faded away because I was already inside. "If you can handle the stairs, the bedrooms and bathroom are up there."**

**Spencer had to help me a little, but I made my way up. I walked first into the girl's bedroom. I set my luggage down and made the bed (it would have driven me CRAZY knowing it wasn't tidied up!) I started to reach into my suit case, but then I realized that I had packed **_**just enough**_** outfits for the rest of this week. I walked over to the dresser and found Sammy's drawer. It was a mess! I organized it and picked out the most girly outfit I could with her clothes. I knew we were the same size, being twins and all!**

**I went to the bathroom and washed out my hair and got dressed in my sister's clothes. They felt awkward and baggy on me, but not unbearable. I couldn't find my bag of hair-binders anywhere. I went down stares to ask Spencer.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I scanned the beach for any trace of Sam and came up short.**

**Had to tell her, had to tell her, had to tell her…**

**I pulled myself out of the water, dried myself off with a towel, and put my shirt back on. I stormed into the cabin, I had to find her fast before I lost the will to do this. Immediately upon entering I saw her there.**

"**Spencer, have you seen my bag of hair-binders?" she asked.**

"**Puckett!" I yelled, getting her attention.**

"**Hey Freddie!" she said brightly.**

"**I have to tell you something." I started out with that, she raised her eye brows to show she was listening, "I've been thinking about this a lot lately… and I…" I was having trouble. Everything I felt was on the line. As soon as the words came out my life would either be completed, or fall apart. "I, um, I really like you a lot. I was thinking, and hoping, that we could… date?" I felt like I was going to be sick. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I waited for an answer.**

**She seemed to bubble over with glee, "Of course! I would love to!" she smiled brightly. I smiled too. She had said yes! YES!**

"**YES!" I raised my fists in the air in victory, she giggled at me. That was my first clue: Sam never giggled.**

"**I was hoping we would get together soon! You are just the cutest!" That was my second clue: Sam never called me cute…**

"**Melanie!" Carly practically screamed as she came in from the back door with another Sam following behind her.**

"**Carly! It's been so long!" the Sam that was in front of me ran over to Carly. I stood there baffled.**

"**Hey Mel," the other Sam said.**

"**Sammy!" she called and pulled her into a one-sided hug.**

**That was my third clue.**

**Two Sams? TWO SAMS? Whose Melanie? Oh wait… I thought back to the time when I had finally bested Sam when I didn't fall for her whole "twin sister" thing. I guess I was wrong. That second kiss… that wasn't Sam in disguise… that was Melanie. Her TWIN.**

**I didn't just get a date with Sam… I got a date with Melanie! What did I do?!?**

* * *

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! THE STORY WILL GO ON! I really didn't want it to end right then and there so, here ya go! Another complication! YAY! Hehehe, I'm so evil… XD


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions

**iCabin**

**Look in my pocket, my bank account, my room, my shoe, my piggy bank. You won't find no iCarly in there! You know why? KUZ I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter 9: Reactions**

**Sam's POV:**

**Melanie just **_**had**_** to come to invade my vacation. Humph. *sigh* Ugh. It wasn't that I HATED her or anything, in fact I loved her in a sisterly (I kinda have it built in genetically) kind of way. But she could become a bit much, a LOT much, very quickly.**

"**Well Mel… **_**what are you doing here…?**_**" I leaned in and spoke very slowly for that last part as if to add, and when are you leaving?**

"**I just had to see my sissy!" she jumped for joy and clapped her hands like a four year old.**

**I scoffed and rolled my eyes.**

"**That's so cute!" Carly commented, watching our reunion.**

"**And I just wanted to have some fun! I'm already having a good time…" she said that last part in that annoying way that made it obvious we were supposed to say 'what do you mean?'**

"**What do you mean?" Carly asked, taking the bait.**

**Mel squirmed with joy, condensing with glee, before she reached out and grabbed my left shoulder and Carly's right to pull us into a kind of huddle.**

"**Freddie asked me out!!"**

… **blink…**

… **blink…**

… **blink…**

………………**Mel, my SISTER Mel, and… Freddie… on a…… date?**

**The world stopped.**

**Everyone froze.**

**I couldn't get my face to make any expression at all. I couldn't feel myself anymore. It was as if I was pulled inward till I was just a little core in a hollow shell. I was all numb, except for that core. That core was hurting. That core was aching.**

**I didn't want to hurt, I didn't want to face this.**

**I went into default mode.**

**Carly POV:**

**My face fell. I watched Melanie jump up and down, totally oblivious that she was alone in doing so.**

**Sam and Freddie, they were so close! Sam was there, she was finally mature and ready to be with Freddie. She was willing to put her heart on the line, and now… she was crushed.**

**I turned to my best friend. She looked completely drained, the pink was sucked out of her cheeks; the fire was smothered out of her eyes. My heart broke for her. Big strong Sam, I was so proud of her for getting there, and now she was shot down. Could she ever get over this? Would she ever open her self up again? How could this happen to her? How could Freddie do this to her? I boiled with anger that I had only seen in Sam before. It was as if it was sucked out of her and poured into me.**

**I turned to him, the one that hurt Sam. Freddie. The one I thought would never cause Sam **_**any**_** pain. He looked… stuck? …He had the similarly drained appearance as Sam had, but it was different. It was mortified. His eyes were huge and fixed on a spot on the carpet across the room. His eyebrows were constrained together in horror and disbelief. What was going on?!?**

**Freddie's POV:**

**What just happened? How could this happen? Why did this happen?!?**

**The universe was against me. No one could have seen this coming. It was a freak incident. I had finally gained enough courage to tell Sam how I felt and it turns out to be Melanie?!? Her twin sister that I didn't even know was here and I didn't even know existed?**

**What am I supposed to do? Well, I have to tell Sam how I feel, next chance I get. I can't lose this yet, I was so close! But what about my date with Melanie? Sam would never go out with me if I was dating her sister! She has too much loyalty to the people she cares about… I could break it off. Just tell Melanie that it was a mistake, that I thought it was her sister and I didn't really like her, or want to go on a date with her… wow, that would be harsh. I couldn't do that to her. Just look at her!**

**Melanie was jumping up and down with the biggest smile on her face. Her loose hair springing up and down. She was so happy, how was I supposed to just take that all away? I couldn't do that if I wanted to!**

**Okay, I need a plan. Here's what I'll do. Go out with Melanie, make sure to let her know that it wouldn't work out with us and it won't go any further (but be nice about it). Then wait a little while so I'm not just jumping from sister to sister. Tell Sam what happened and then tell her that I actually meant those things for **_**her**_**. That will work. I'm going to have to be careful about this… this is a delicate situation.**

**I have a plan… this will work… I can do this. Because I have a plan… all I need is to follow the plan… breath Freddie breath!**

**Time to put the plan in motion.**


	10. Chapter 10: Melanie's Determination

**iCabin**

**Chapter 10: Melanie's Determination**

**Freddie's POV:**

**At breakfast I sat on one of those stools that make your feet hang. I was at the counter opposite my two best friends with Melanie next to me and Spencer fiddling with something in the living room. It was some creation made of seagull feathers and tennis shoes. But I wasn't so sure. I couldn't take my eyes off of the odd behavior of the two in front of me.**

**Carly was hunched over drastically. She was stabbing at her scrambled eggs ruthlessly, but she didn't look down, her eyes were piercing into mine. This shot beams of guilt and shame into me and I wasn't even sure what I'd done! She looked like she was disgusted by me. Her lip was curling in a grimace, something that I had only seen on Sam.**

**Speaking of Sam, she was acting very strange. She was leaning over with her hands propping up her face, she looked ridiculously tired. She wasn't moving except for the occasional bored clicking of her tongue. The weirdest part wasn't the pale appearance or the dark, distant eyes; it was the fact that she hadn't touched the mound of food Spencer had provided for her. She didn't even care, about anything.**

"**Well, I'm done!" Melanie hopped away from the table, "Come on Freddie! Take me for a walk"**

**I groaned to myself about the awful situation I was in. Then I followed the girl who beckoned me out the door. It wasn't Sam, but it was part of the plan. And the two other girls didn't seem to want me around.**

**Melanie's POV:**

**I was in a wonderland of happiness. Freddie was just the cutest thing! I walked with him along the beach. He didn't seem all that talkative, but I understood. He could be a really deep thinker, I liked that. But I still had to bite my lip to stop from saying something. Then I tried a different approach. I turned to him and smiled broadly, showing my excitement, but he didn't return the favor. So I walked a little longer, unfazed. I tried again. I whipped my head to the left and willed him to look at me, to no avail. My grin sunk into a pout. I turned back to face forwards.**

**After walking a little longer I made my next move. I reached out my hand and grabbed his. He didn't acknowledge my hold at all, but he didn't pull away so that was good enough for me. I was practically skipping with all the happiness bubbling up inside me. He didn't seem to be as eager as I was, but I knew he would come around eventually.**

**I walked him down to the bench facing the lake. I sat down and patted the seat next to me, signaling for him to sit. He didn't see, he just stood there, staring out into the lake. I tapped my foot impatiently. Why wasn't he paying more attention to me? Finally I had to reach up and pull him down. He started a little at my touch, but followed my pull down to his seat. He still didn't look at me. My confidence was a little shaken. But I knew how this was supposed to happen, and I wasn't going to give up so easily.**

**I decided to say something though. "Freddie, you're, like, a million miles away." I smiled sweetly.**

**He blinked a few times and looked down at his hands. "Sorry" he said genuinely.**

"**That's okay, I still like you." I scooted over to him so we were side to side. He stiffened a little and flexed his jaw.**

**I looked into his disconnected gaze. I scanned his features, his beautiful worried features. I leaned around him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to face me. We were very close and I could tell he wasn't breathing.**

**I slipped me eyes closed and pulled myself towards him. This was the moment… when I didn't find a pair of lips to meet mine I leaned a little further. Nothing. I opened my eyes, disappointed, and found Freddie's confused face studying me. That wasn't my last attempt. My arms, still wrapped around his neck, pulled him further towards me. He let me for a while, and my hope began to grow, but then he held strong against my tug once we were a few centimeters from each other. I gave him a questioning look.**

"**I have to tell you something." He breathed**

**Carly's POV:**

"**Sam?" we hadn't been talking in a really long time. I hadn't realized because I was too busy imagining all the ways to knock some sense into Freddie… with a shovel. I know, I know, more violent than I usually am. But you DO NOT mess with my best friend! **

**She hadn't answered my call, I turned to her and, upon noticing her un-Samish appearance, put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.**

"**Sam are you okay?" I just plain-out and asked what everyone else was avoiding.**

"**yeah" Her voice was monotone and breathy. It seemed a great deal of work just to get that one word out. But she didn't look sick or anything, just… dead (almost).**

"**Sam, maybe you need more sleep or something…"**

**She turned to me slowly and gave me a weak smile, shaking her head no. Her eyes were assuring me not to worry. I was sad that she felt **_**she**_** had to reassure **_**me**_** and not the other way around. But I wouldn't bother her anymore. I would just be there for her.**

"**How about a movie? Hmm? I'll set it up." I jumped off, pumped that I had found a way to relieve her a little bit. Then I realized the only movies Spencer brought… "Umm… I guess we could watch that… Hey Sam! All we have is Galaxy Wars!"**

**Sam's POV:**

"_**Hey Sam! All we have is Galaxy Wars!" **_**memories came flooding into my mind, breaking the Freddie-free dam I had created. It felt like a knife twisting in my stomach. I didn't want to hurt. No more hurt.**

**A dull, foggy feeling filled my entire being. I wasn't going to hurt. I felt tired, but it was better than being fully alert. Swallowing the truth was better than facing it.**

"**No thank you" I called over to her. Then I looked down at my cold breakfast. I felt no desire for it. I crinkled my nose in disgust and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to go think." I gave Carly the best smile I could manage. The effect wasn't what I hoped, but she didn't stop me.**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**I… I just don't think," I couldn't shoot her down. I wasn't good at this kind of thing, "I don't know if this is… right?" it came out a question; I really wasn't good at this kind of thing.**

"**It's okay Freddie, I know you're nervous. We can just sit." She smiled understandingly and kicked her legs playfully back and forth.**

"**Actually, I…" alright, go with the plan, "I don't think this will go anywhere. I think we should just be friends."**

"**Oh." She turned to me, obviously disappointed.**

"**You're a really great person. I like you a lot." And I meant that too.**

"**So what's the problem?" her eyebrows met in confusion.**

"**I… well," she deserved the truth "I, like someone else." I shrugged. That was a simple answer, I didn't lie, and it was a good reason to break off whatever it was we started.**

"**I understand." She smiled at me, but then it disappeared. "but, then why did you ask me out?"**

"**Oh, ah-well" I really dug myself a hole, now didn't I? **_**Oh, I thought you were her, no no, it's not your twin sister, the OTHER girl that looks like you!**_** There was no way around it! I've got to think of something clever… something clever.**

"**Freddie?"**

"**I just, I… *ugh* I'm no good at this." I couldn't lie, she was too… straight-forward. I wasn't used to looking at that face and knowing there were no mind-games going on. "I thought you were someone else."**

**She looked at me dumbfounded. Then something clicked. I could almost see the light bulb. Her face brightened up.**

"**Oh my god! It's Sam! You thought I was Sam!" She was suddenly very excited.**

"**Shhhhh!" I nervously glanced over each shoulder, no one was listening. I leaned forward and lowered my voice to a whisper, "Okay, okay, yes."**

"**That is SO sweet!"**

**Finally! Someone to talk to! "What do I do? I-I keep messing things up, it's like there's always something in the way!"**

"**What if you just tell her the truth?"**

"**What?" I knew she was straight-forward, but this was crazy.**

"**How else are you going to tell her how you feel?"**

"**Umm…" I wracked my brain for something.**

"**And avoid another miscommunication?"**

"**Ugh…"**

"**That's what I thought" she smiled at me knowingly.**

"…**you're right." I took a deep breath. "But that's what I wanted to do before! And then it turned out to be you!"**

"**And Sam's out of twin sisters, I promise." She put her hand on my shoulder.**

**I looked up at Melanie. I couldn't help but agree to her determination.**

"**I'll do it."**

* * *

_**Sorry about the wait you guys! I know I usually update every day, I've gotten busy (I know that's a lame excuse) but I'm done now! (okay, not really, but I'm organizing my time better now!)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Facing the Hurt

**iCabin**

**I don't own iCarly | ylraCi now t'nod I**

**Chapter 11: Facing the Hurt**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I was so nervous my stomach was in knots. Melanie said she wanted to stay outside on the beach for a while, to give me time to talk with Sam. I really appreciated that in her, I hope Sam knows how nice her sister is.**

**I opened the sliding glass door and walked into the kitchen. It looked empty. Where was she?**

"**SAM?" I called out, no response. "SAM!!" I called again.**

"**Some nerve **_**you**_** have…" A voice from no where floated over to me. I looked around, but I couldn't find a person to go with it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Looking for Sam, after what you did..." the voice was dripping with hatred.**

"**What? What did I do?" I twirled, (I know, not masculine) but I couldn't find who it was.**

"**What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" The voice rose to a girlish octave. A chair from a shadowed corner turned.**

"**Carly?" the absolute revulsion in her voice was very un-Carly like of her, but the blow hair and thin frame was. She wheeled her chair forward, out of the dark. She had her arms and legs crossed.**

"**Carly, what's the matter?"**

"**YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S THE MATTER!" she gestured wildly to match how upset she was.**

"**Carly, I'm sorry, but what did I do?"**

**She opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but then stopped. Her eyes got wide with realization. "Ahhh…" she looked at the ground, back and forth, like she was calculating something "er- ah- nothing." All her rage had fizzled out.**

**Carly's POV:**

**I was such a big mouth! If I told Freddie that what he did wrong was hurt Sam, he would ask **_**how**_**. I would say, by asking out her sister, and then he would ask, **_**why did that hurt Sam**_**? Then I would HAVE to tell him it was because Sam had a thing for him, and then her secret would be out. I would just rat her out while trying to be a good friend to her.**

"**Carly?"**

"**Hmm?" I turned to him, I could tell I looked guilty.**

"**You were about to say something…"**

"**What? Noooo… I don't think so. I-I can't, ah, I don't remember." Trying to avoid his gaze, I walked around him and to the fridge. I opened it up and started pawing through miscellaneous items.**

**He put his hand on my shoulder, I tensed up, but didn't turn around. "Carly, what is going on?" he just plain-out asked.**

**I turned slowly, my arms full of random lunch meat and salad dressings. "It's Sam. She's not doing too good."**

**Sam's POV:**

**I just sat there. I didn't make it to my room. I was on the floor of the second floor, looking down at Carly and Freddie. They seemed to be fighting or something, but I didn't care. I was just so tired.**

**Then I heard footsteps, and a little bit of a struggle. Someone was making their way up those obstacle-course stairs.**

**I was sprawled out on the ground, leaning against the door to my room.**

**Freddie came bounding up the last step, dusted himself off a little and started towards the door, but then stopped when he saw me on the floor.**

"**Sam!" he was alarmed. I felt bad that I made another person worry. But… oh well. I lazily looked up into his eyes, but made no effort to greet him.**

"**Sam, are you okay? Are you sick?" I shook my head slowly back and forth to tell him 'no' to both questions.**

"**are you hurt?" he asked. I almost laughed at that, I did let out a quiet scoff.**

"***heh* no… I'm not hurt. I won't let myself be hurt." I knew I sounded crazy to him. I wasn't crazy. I just didn't want to deal. I was so tired, of everything.**

"**Sam…" he was concerned. He bent down and sat next to me. "What happened?"**

"**I don't want to think about it" I knew he would push farther though.**

"**Was it something I did?" memories came crashing back to me **_**["Freddie asked me out!"]**_** the hurt came scorching through me for a second. Yes, it was unpleasant. But at least it was something. I was tired of everything, even this numb feeling that blocked out the hurt. The hurt needed to come one some time.**

"**Yes." I answered, his face fell, "but it's not just you."**

"**Sam, what are you talking about?"**

**I looked at him, it was time to stop keeping it down. I needed to let this out.**

"**It's my mom."**

_**["Melanie just, fits in this family better…"]**_

"**It's my teachers"**

_**["Melanie? Oh dear! What happened on that test? Oh wait… this is from the other Puckett girl. Here's your paper! A+!"]**_

"**It's the people I thought were my friends."**

_**["I can't wait for my party! But doesn't it completely suck that I have to invite her? But my parents said if I invite Melanie I have to invite her sister"]**_

"**Everyone chooses Melanie over me. The only people that don't are Spencer, Carly, and you. I just… I didn't think you would ever…" it was getting harder and harder to get it out. He was looking at me so sadly, and almost like he would burst.**

"**I'm so sorry Sam! But, I have to tell you, it was all a misunderstanding! I didn't think I was asking out Melanie! She was dressed all like you!" He was talking really fast, it didn't really click at first. I just studied him, processing everything he said.**

"**Sam?" he asked again.**

"**You didn't choose Melanie over me?" my insides felt warm again.**

"**No! Of course not!" I felt my eyes focus and my breathing deepen.**

"**And you didn't mean to ask Melanie out instead of me?" I sat up straighter and put my hands together.**

"**No. I had thought **_**you**_** had said yes… I should have known." He looked down.**

"**Freddie. If you had asked **_**me**_**…" I stopped my sentence there.**

**How did this all happen so fast? Just a second ago I had given up on everything. And now I was sitting here with the guy that haunted my dreams after just pouring my heart out to him. **_**This**_** is crazy. I need to slow down for a second here. I'm probably not in the right mind right now. I need something… something…**

"**Sam? What were you going to say?"**

"**Freddie…" I smiled my winning Sam smile, "I'm SO hungry!"**


	12. Chapter 12: Say it!

**iCabin**

**Io IwNn NiOc WaArYl AyT…s AaLdL**

**(can you crack the code?^)**

**Chapter 12: Say it!**

**Carly's POV:**

**I absentmindedly dropped my collection of random fridge supplies on the counter. I was preoccupied trying to ease drop on my two best friends. But they were talking too quietly.**

**I wonder what it would be like… if they got together.**

**I bet they would still argue… a lot. But in a less hateful way, because they wouldn't have to hide anything. I know they wouldn't leave me out, but I would give them time alone. iCarly would go on as usual, I think the fans might notice though.**

**All in all, I think it would make both of them a lot happier.**

**Suddenly uproar came from the second floor:**

"**Sam! You can't just walk away like that!" Freddie's whiney call rang into my ears.**

"**Oh… **_**really**_**? Can't I? Huh, why don't we find out?" Sam's sarcasm got louder as she came closer to me.**

"**Come on Sam! At least tell me what you were going to say!" I saw the two of them galloping down the stairs. Freddie reached out to try to stop Sam from getting away. Instead he swung is arm out a moment too late. The momentum and gravity of his reach caught up with him and he came stumbling down a few steps until he hit a flimsy stair *CRASH* he went right through. "GAH!" he called out in pain.**

**Sam had made it to the bottom, but turned back and looked at what had happened.**

"**Freddie!" she called out, not to warn him (because it had already happened) but it did show that she was worried about him. Then something else happened, Sam, while climbing back up to help Freddie out, didn't watch were she was going.**

***CRASH* She fell through as well, a few steps below where Freddie was.**

"**Are you guys okay?" I ran over to them, but kept off the hazardous steps.**

**There response was a mixture of "ow"s, "I'm stuck"s, and "Get me out of this damn thing!" (from Sam).**

**I shuffled my feet, but didn't move, I didn't know what to do!**

"**Umm… ah…" I stammered while the two of them struggled in pain, "I'll find help, I'll go get Spencer! Where ever he is…" I glanced back and then took off running out to the beach.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I tried to reposition myself to get more comfortable, but that was hard when you had both your legs caught in a hole. I pushed up with my arms and kicked, but I didn't budge.**

**I looked down, Sam had REALLY broken through. She was up to a little below her belly button and it was obvious (despite her flailing) she couldn't get out as well. She was swearing to herself and she got louder and louder and more spastic until she gave up with a huff.**

"**UGH!" (more swearing) "Freddie this is all your fault!" she stuck her pointer finger in my face.**

"_**My**_** fault?!?" I gaped.**

"**YEAH! If you weren't so clumsy this never would have happened!" I can't believe she was blaming me!**

"**You're the one that was being difficult!"**

"**So?!? You didn't have to follow me!"**

"**But you were running away!" With that, all the anger drained out of my face. She WAS getting away… but now she was stuck. She couldn't get away anymore…**

"**You are such a--!" she looked like she would burst as she was trying to find a fitting insult. I just smiled. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise…**

"**What are you**__**smiling about nub?" her anger rolled off of me easily.**

"**You can't run away anymore." I pointed out, smiling wider.**

"**Yeah—well..." her voice was still loud and frustrated as she stammered.**

"**You **_**have**_** to tell me what you were going to say." I raised an eyebrow, waiting.**

"**I don't **_**have**_** to do anything, dork" she turned away from me, her arms crossed tightly to her chest.**

"**Aw, come on." I leaned forward and poked her playfully on the shoulder. She didn't say anything for a while, as if she was thinking it over, and then she answered:**

"**No."**

"**Just tell me." I pleaded, this time I poked her in the waist. She burst into helpless laughter before composing herself. She turned to me, a threatening look on her face.**

"**Benson. Don't." she hissed through her teeth, but it was too late, I dove forward (as far as I could reach) with both hand mercilessly tickling her.**

"**Come on!" I went for her neck. "Just tell me!" now her stomach. "Spit it out!"**

"**FREDDIE!" she squealed while thrashing around trying to both cover herself and grab my hands. We were a tangled mess for a long time before she finally managed to get a hold on me. She had both her hand wrapped around my wrists.**

**We both were panting, both from laughing so hard and practically wrestling.**

"**Sam" breath breath, "What were you going to say?"**

**breath breath "What do you care?" breath breath.**

"**I care because," breath, "I like you. I want to be with you. I guess it doesn't matter what you were **_**going**_** to say…" I began. This was the moment, finally I made it. "Sam, will you go out with me?"**

**She sat there, frozen. Her eyes were wide, her face slowly tinted pink. She looked like she wanted to run, but in our current situation…**

"**Freddie… I'm still hungry." She pouted.**

"**Sam…" I pleaded, but I could help a crooked smile form forming. She started to smile too.**

"**I…"**

"**HELP IS ON THE WAY!" A loud booming voice came rumbling through.**

**Spencer.**

**Nice timing.**


	13. Chapter 13: Couples Form

**iCabin**

**I don't own iCarly (I decided to go back to the classic disclaimer)**

**Chapter 13: Couples Form**

**Sam's POV:**

**I sighed in relief. Spencer had just saved me from a very uncomfortable situation. I didn't like being **_**forced**_** to say anything. Especially not admitting I'm crazy over the dub! If we were going to do this, we were going to do this on **_**my**_** terms.**

**He looked really disappointed. Really… sad. I didn't want to make him sad. He just tore me out of my angst, and I repay him by tugging him around. Maybe he needed some encouragement.**

"**Buck up dork, no need to pout." He looked at me, disappointed. His stare went directly into my eyes. It created a warm sensation that surged through me. It felt good. Like I belonged somewhere, and that he cared. Then I felt guilty, because he was obviously getting nothing like that from me.**

"**SPENCER! LOOK! A PILE OF CLOCKS!" he had been going **_**on and on**_** about how he wanted to make a sculpture out of clocks. **

"**WHERE WHERE?!?" Spencer abandoned his attempt to get us out and looked where I was pointing. I gave Carly a look, she took the hint and turned, taking the hint with a smile on her face.**

**I turned to Freddie's confused face and planted one on his lips, quickly and before Spencer could turn, but it was enough to get my message across. It was, to say the least, amazing. Even though it only lasted half a second, it still left me reeling. My lips were tingling from where his had touched them.**

**Spence resumed working on us, muttering something about "every time". No one else said a work. I was busy massaging my lips together to try to get the odd tingling feeling to stop and fighting a blush from forming on my face. I looked over at Carly for some help, but she had the biggest and most "I told you so" face ever. I rolled my eyes at her, but my rapid heart beat and slight shaking took away from the effect.**

**Carly's POV:**

**I was sooooo happy for those two! I knew it! I SO knew it! Aw, they were just the cutest thing. It was all coming together.**

**We all were silent for a long time. It got kind of awkward actually… I don't really like long pauses. I know some people can handle not talking, but I am not one of those people. It was like this compulsive need to say something was bubbling up inside me.**

"**So, I saw Melanie and Kyle making out on the beach." I blurted. It was true, when I was trying to find Spencer I had to uncomfortably interrupt them to get out of the gate. They didn't really mind and resumed right after I left.**

"**WHAT?!?" both Freddie and Sam bellowed in unison.**

"**Kids these days…" Spencer said more to himself than to anyone else.**

**I giggled, "Yeah, I guess everyone's finding someone on this trip except me." I acted all pouty, but mostly said it to tease the two of them. I gave them a knowing eyebrow raise to make my point. They both dropped their heads and blushed. But I saw a smirk from same and a grin from Freddie creep onto their faces.**

**Melanie's POV:**

**His mouth tasted so good. Like grape bubble gum and cherry coke. I had hoped this vacation wouldn't be a bust.**

**His hands wrapped around my waist. When they started to slip down I broke apart and took them in my hold.**

"**So…" I began playfully. He just looked at me longing to get back to our kissing. "I was thinking tomorrow… you could come over…" I smiled.**

"**Sure, I could do that." He said coolly.**

"**Great! 'Cause we're all going fishing and I need someone to help me."**

**His smirk dropped, "Fishing?" he grimaced a little. "Alright, I can hang with you tomorrow."**

"**And…" I began, but waited until he asked me to go on.**

"**and what?" he said a little harshly, but I didn't care.**

"**You'll call me tonight!" I exclaimed brightly, "here's my number!" I gave him my card.**

**He held it up and looked at me skeptically. "A card?"**

"**Yes-sir-y! If I'm going to become a primo interior designer then I'm going to need a card!" I said, obviously.**

"**Interior design?" he said with the same tone of voice.**

"**Of course, silly!"**

"**Silly?"**

**I smiled, but rolled my eyes. Then I pulled him into another kiss. He was better at that than talking.**

Review Review Review!! I wanna hear what you have to say! By the way, I'm not planning on stopping this story anytime soon. But you never know, If I reach the point where it seems like a good place to wrap things up then I will.

Thanx!! You guys are SO Dry Ice!! (by the way, I made that up and I'm trying to start it going, so use it in school and help me spread it!)


	14. Chapter 14: Moments

**iCabin**

**I TOTALLY COMPLETELY (don't) OWN ICARLY!**

**Chapter 14: Moments**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I just lay there. How was I expected to sleep after she did that? My head was a buzz of Sam. I replay every moment we ever had together. If I could relive those moments I would definitely change some things. I would pay more attention to Sam than the girl that wasn't right for me (and she knew it too) Carly. I would relish in those moments more. But I know for a fact that I wouldn't give up the bickering part of it. That was our thing.**

**Spencer's snoring was getting a little annoying. It wasn't like regular snoring, slow and rhythmic. It had no pattern whatsoever. It was completely random sputters. But I guess you can't expect anything normal from Spencer.**

**After I concluded that if I spent any more time in this room I was going to go crazy, I forced myself up to a sitting position. I stretched my sleep-deprived muscles and took a breath that made it all the way to my toes, waking me up. I stumble a little out the door.**

**My yawn was so loud it sounded like a lion's roar. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. After I woke up a little I heard a small commotion from down stairs. I quickly made my way to the top of the staircase and peered down.**

**A smile pulled at my face. I saw the light from the open fridge and a mess of blonde hair sitting on the ground in front of it, rummaging through.**

**I silently made my way to the first floor. She didn't turn, she was too busy with the fridge. I made my way over and sat next to her, facing her direction but only looking at her.**

"**What're we having?" I asked quietly.**

"**Cold pepperoni pizza, co-jack cheese, and my emergency ham supply." She replied, grinning back at me. She was practically glowing.**

**I watched in curiosity as she made a sandwich of cheese and ham surrounded by slices of pizza. She bit into it and smiled at me with her cheeks puffed out from her mouth full. I laughed.**

"**Let me try it" I reached for the sandwich; she swiftly took it out of my reach.**

"**You wish" she teased.**

"**Aw, come on" I pleaded, leaning over to snatch it. She moved it further away, leaning over also.**

"**Not a chance."**

"**Just a bite" I reasoned, leaning further, she followed suit.**

"**No way" her comment was dissolved in laughter as we both fell down over each other, sandwich still out of range.**

**I laughed too. It faded away as I got lost in her crystal clear blue eyes. Still beaming we just lie there. I picked up my hand and played with a strand of her hair, she didn't object.**

"**Goodnight" I whispered, leaning in. She waited there as I lightly kissed her and moved away. She rolled her eyes at my lame kiss and pulled me into a deeper one.**

**We separated after a few seconds. "Goodnight Freddork"**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

"**GOIN' FISHING GOIN' FISHING!" Spencer announced as he burst out of his room. We were all still in our PJs eating our bowls of cereal. Spencer was decked out in a fishing-lure decorated beige vest and hat, rubber overalls, and yellow rain boots.**

"**I'll go change next." Melanie stated, scooping up her selected outfit and had Spencer help her up the stairs to the bathroom.**

"**Alright Spence, what's the plan?" Sam asked.**

"**I've got an absolutely am-AZE-ing rented sail boat ready outside. I also have these custom made fishing lures!" he presented the crazy bursts of glass beads, light reflecting medal slabs, and odd colored feathers. Even for fishing lures, they looked pretty crazy. I was so proud he was my brother. I chuckled at that.**

**When I turned back to my two best friends I couldn't help but give them a teasing, "Awwwwww…" Sam was laying over the couch with her legs draped over Freddie's lap. They were talking and it seemed like they were having a good time, when I made the comment they just gave me a unified look of "oh please". I chuckled. They worked really well together.**

"**Aw! Come on Sam!" Freddie erupted suddenly, Sam had flicked him in the forehead.**

**Before I could ask what that was about I heard the door open.**

"**Hey" grumbled Kyle as he strolled into our Cabin.**

**I was about to open my mouth to greet him, but I was interrupted by a flirtatious voice from the second floor.**

"**Hi Kyle" Melanie shifted her weight onto one leg and put her hand on her hip, posing in her fishing outfit of a hot pink vest with a few pockets and poke dotted rubber boots. "Help me down?" it wasn't really a question.**

**He sighed and made is way up to the second floor just to escort her to back to the first.**

**We all finished out preparations and headed out the door. Spencer armed with more than he could carry, he had insisted.**

**I stayed back to close the door. Spencer led the way, tripping over himself all the way. Melanie and Kyle were after him, Melanie gripping his noncompliant hand. Then there was Freddie and Sam who were having an elbowing war of some sort.**

**This would make for an interesting fishing trip.**

Please review! I want to know what you think. Thanx!

You guys are SO Dry Ice ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Stranded

**iCabin**

**iCarly… *sigh* it shall never be mine.**

**Chapter 15: Stranded**

**Spencer's POV:**

**I LOVE SAILING!! The beautiful ocean (well, lake) blue! I gathered the kiddos on board. They situated them selves, Melanie and the neighbor kid separated from the original iCarly crew. I set down the three coolers of food (Sam was in charge of packing food, she brought the entire fridge) and my fishing gear. Carly handed out the blankets she brought, she put mine away, knowing I wasn't going to be sitting down. I was much to excited!**

**Carly's POV:**

**I really don't care for fishing. Okay, catching a fish is fun, but the waiting and waiting isn't. And then when you finally catch a fish, now you have a gross fish to deal with! But Spencer was really excited, and this trip had been mostly about us so far, so I'd do this for him.**

**The fishing boat… not too impressive. It was like our cabin, in boat form. I was surprised it held together when we got on and started off. It did shake a little, which made me nervous.**

**Spencer's POV:**

**It has been my childhood dream to become a pirate! I found out later that it was a very impractical life style, and pirates have to lie, cheat, and steal (all thinks I'm not good at) so I settled for being an artist. But today I was going to enjoy a little part of that dream!**

**I used all the sailing skills I learned from my dad when I was a teenager, and added some of my own natural talent and style. I directed the neighbor kid on how to help me, he was surprisingly eager to work, even though Melanie kept calling him over to her. The only kid that had caught anything was Sam, who was aggressively skinning one right now. Carly was looking away because she doesn't like dead things, and Freddie looked horrified as Sam ripped off the head of the little creature.**

**I was spending too much time examining the crew and not where I was going, because before I knew it:**

***CREEEECHERRIIIP…* A horrible tearing sound rippled though the ship, we all cupped our hands around or ears to avoid the awful screeching. I frantically scanned my surroundings for the source of the sound. It was a huge rock that was jutting out of the water. I steered us away from the rock only to be met with a repeat of the same noise. *CARRRIIIIPPTEERRREEEE…* the kids all hollered again from fright and the pain that hit their ears. My eyes widened as I saw a massive expanse of rocks everywhere. They all slowly formed into a shore not far away.**

"**KIDS! BRACE YOURSELVES!" they all stood still for a second, staring at me. But when we hit the next rock *TTREEECEEPCH…" they broke out of their trance and followed my orders.**

**I did my best to keep us away from the maze of rocks that caged us in. I couldn't turn around without completely ripping the boat to shreds. I wished I was a better pirate.**

**I felt the boat sink in, tipping slightly. The screams of the kids on board erupted out. I looked down, the bottom was completely tore through. But the shore wasn't too far away. The five passengers were clutching the side of the ship for balance desperately. Sam was clutching the two coolers she could get her arms around at the same time. They all looked at me with horror in their eyes.**

**I knew it was up to me, Captain Spencer, to save the day.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

…

…

…

_**Ugh… ouch.**_

_**My head. My aching, aching head. What happened…?**_

_**The brightness… was that "the light" people are always talking about when you're dying? Was "the light" warm? Mmmm… that warmth feels good. So does this… what is this? Sand? I'm on a beach? Oh… it's the sun. Okay, open your eyes Puckett. You're a trooper.**_

**Everything was sideways, but that was probably because I was lying sideways. I saw sand, trees, and sky… and… a foot? Was that my foot? No, I can't bend that way. I scanned the foot upwards to see who it was attached to. Fredweird?**

"**Yo! Freddork!" I called as I struggled to sit up. He didn't respond. I sat up all the way and brushed the sand off of my face and shirt.**

"**Guhh…" I heard a grumble.**

"**Freddie!" I crawled over to him, scooping up his head.**

"**Um… hi?" he looked at me skeptically, his eyes having trouble focusing.**

"**Freddie! Did you hit your head?" I worriedly felt for a bump. I found a medium sized rock under his head.**

"**Um, do we know each other?"**

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

_**Captain Spencer, to save the day, Captain Spencer, to save the day…**_

"**Spencer?" a voice called.**

_**I can't answer right now voice, I have to save the day. Captain Spencer has to save the day….**_

"**Spencer!" the voice was forceful, but scared.**

_**I really don't want to disappoint you voice. But I'm Captain Spencer, and I have to save the day. I have to save the kids. I have to save my sister.**_

"**SPENCER!" the voice was shrill, frightened. Carly.**

"**Carly?" my eyes fluttered open. "I saved you!" I sat up, but immediately my hand went to my head. "Ow".**

"**Actually Spencer, I saved you. When the boat tipped you hit your head on the cooler that got caught on your arm."**

**I looked over to my left. Sure enough, there was the cooler, my arm strung through the handle and the fishing lures on my vest were caught in the squishy hand grips. I untangled myself.**

**After I got a hold of the situation I smiled. My sister was safe. My grin fell. But what about the rest? "Where are the other kids?" I asked her, worried.**

**She looked scared. "Well, Kyle saved Melanie. He's over there inspecting the beach, she's sitting in the shade. She doesn't want to get a sun burn." Carly rolled her eyes at that.**

"**And the two other iCarly peoples?" I pressed.**

"**I… I don't know." Her gaze was full of tortured fear, "I couldn't find them." She looked close to tears.**

"**That's the first thing we got to do. Make sure everyone's okay."**

"**Yup, we'll do that." She nodded, obviously a little relieved now that I took some of the burden off of her.**

"**And then we'll deal with the other problem."**

"**What's that?" she asked.**

"**Being stranded."**

Sorry for the wait, busy again. (I know, I suck.) but here you go! I'm taking the story in a different direction, to add more possibilities for this to go. Tell me if you like where it's going! Don't worry! There WILL be seddiness, so it has to be good right? Hahaha :D

Please review, tell me your thoughts. You're interesting people, I'm sure you have something to say! COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Behold our Situation

**iCabin**

By the way, I completely recommend this writer: xNomii – "I lost my memory" look up the story why-don't-cha?!? I promised if they wrote another chapter I would recommend them, and this is me, keeping that promise! ;)

**I disclaim any ownership questions regarding me being in possession of iCarly**

**(that didn't make much sense, but oh well, you got the jest of it)**

**Chapter 16: Behold our Situation**

**Carly's POV:**

"**Stranded? How can we be stranded? I can see our cabin from here!" I pointed across the lake at the pile of old rotting wood we called our temporary home.**

"**Oh." Spencer gazed across the lake. "But it looks like quite a walk, the lake might not be wide, but it is pretty long. And we don't exactly have a boat…" he gestured to the ship we escaped from. I was well aware of how messed up it was, being one of those who were conscience, and useful (as in not Melanie).**

**I felt my breathing getting too shallow and frequent as panic set in. "What" breath "are we gunna" breath "do?" I gasped between hyperventilation.**

"**It's okay little sister, just calm down" he supported me with his arm and led me to a beached log. "We can do this. We just have to find Freddie and Sam."**

"**Okay" I nodded, looking up at him thankfully.**

"**We can handle it Carly, I'll get us through this."**

**Freddie's POV:**

**She was beautiful. Like a mermaid or something. Waking up on a beach with a mermaid? That would be pretty awesome. Then I looked down to discover she had legs, but I wasn't that disappointed. That is until she hit me.**

"**Come on Freddork! Snap out of it!" she commanded. I rubbed the cheek she just slapped and sat up.**

"**Geez! What was that for?" I glared at her.**

"**Freddie." She looked upset, but I didn't know why. Did I know her?**

… **did I know anything?**

"**Me?" pointed to myself and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Yeah, your name IS Freddie." She was sarcastic, but I didn't know why.**

"**Oh. Okay." I absorbed that. I didn't want her to hit me again, so I wouldn't argue. But I had so many questions. I decided it was worth it to get some answers.**

"**Who are you?" I asked. That seemed to take her back. Her eyes got really wide and I saw a spark of pain go through them. I felt really bad for her, I didn't want to cause that. "I'm sorry." I said quietly and looked down.**

**She was frowning, seeming to grasp her situation, then she scoffed, "You're sorry? For hitting your head on a rock?" she lifted said rock and presented it to me.**

**I reached my hand around to touch the back of my head. Pain seized the spot. "Ow" I grimaced.**

"**Freddie, I think you knocked some memory out of your head." She told me. Uh-oh. That wasn't good.**

"**Head injuries are bad news." I told her. "Don't tell my mom, she would freak if she knew I got hurt!" I rambled out.**

**She was shocked. "You remember your mom?" she asked. I sat there, thinking over why I said what I just said. I did remember a constricting lady to be careful of for some reason.**

"**I-I think so…" I put my hand on my head again. Thinking as hard as I could. I couldn't picture her face or her surroundings. "but not much else."**

"**Do you remember our web show? iCarly?" she asked excitedly.**

**It hit me. I saw laughing, flashing lights. I pictured foggy images of two crazy girls.**

"**You're one of the girls" I said, "I can kind of see it." She smiled at that, relief visibly lifting some sort of weight off her back. Her smile was contagious.**

**Then my face dropped as I examined the beach we were on.**

"**Where are we?" I asked.**

"**I wish I knew." She replied. "Our boat crashed. **_**Nice driving Spence**_**. I don't know where we are. But I don't see the rocks that we kept hitting anywhere. I don't know how far away we are from the others."**

"**Others?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." She looked really worried, "my sister Melanie, our neighbor Kyle, Spencer, and Carly"**

"**From iCarly." I pieced together. "The brunette one." I said. She smiled at that, but there was a sorrow behind it.**

"**Yup. I don't know if they're okay. We were hitting the rocks, we were all hanging on, the boat tipped, I met the water, and that's all I remember" she explained.**

"**Well," I looked around. Wanting desperately to cheer the poor girl up, "At least we have food!" I crawled over to the cooler I found tipped on it's side, washing lightly back and forth as the reaching waves threatened to take it away.**

**I brought it back to her. I saw her entire face light up and I knew I had done the right thing. "YES! MY MEAT COOLER!" she exclaimed. The explosive volume of her cry of joy took me back, but my crooked smile held.**

**I watched her dive in, scooping up handfuls at a time. I was amazed at how fast she was taking it in. She didn't talk to me for a while, she was too busy eating. After she had ripped through it enough for now she turned to me, looked down at the meat, then back at me and said, "Oh, um… want some?" she lifted a turkey leg to my face. A grin so big it made my nose wrinkle spread onto my face. She was just offering **_**now**_**? After, like, ten minutes of eating alone?**

"**You're weird." I commented. She rolled her eyes; I felt a pang of daja vu.**

**But I was hungry and I leaned in to her outstretched arm, with out using my hands, took a bite out of it. She chuckled. Taking it back to herself and took a couple more bites.**

**We sat there, staring out into the lake. Taking in our situation.**

"**So, um… what's your name?" I asked awkwardly.**

**She gave me an understanding nod, "Sam." she said.**

**And that was all I needed.**

**It was me and Sam together on this.**

**All we had was each other.**

Thanx for reading'! This is almost a whole new story! But I think, since I had it where Freddie and Sam were already together, I liked how this story already explained that. So I connected my new idea to this one. Hope it's working out and doesn't see too random! Even if it does, random is interesting sometimes!

_Well, I've been getting some comments saying that Ireland doesn't have bagpipes. Well, hehehe, sorry, I'm stupid and I got that mixed up. Pleez forgive me!! I'm ignorant! BUT maybe Spencer got that mixed up to! He's not always all the way there… in the head, if you know what I mean._

Well, what do you think? Review! If you guys are still interested I know it's worth writing!


End file.
